Subtle Temptation
by ratboy69
Summary: My first Fanfiction, yaaay! Hope you enjoy! This Fanfiction is actually a work of satire making fun of things found in other fanfiction (Errors, characters not being clearly established, plot conveniences, etc.). Take it with a grain of salt and view it as a sort of meta comedy where the fanfiction itself is the joke.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:** Konichiwa ^w^! My name is Ratboy69, I am a huge fan of Ratboygenius and that's how my name came into bing! The 69? oh that's just fro decoration ( **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).** I love anmie and manga, especially Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online (Kirito is my husband). But enough about me, let's get onto the stroy!

Subtle Temptation: A School Live Fanfic

 **Kurumi's POV**

Today is a very… uneventful day. everyone is just moping around, looking as though they are empty husks awaiting their own demise. We are all miserable, it's not only boring, but it is also very hot.

"aaawww, Kurumi!" Yuki says aloud. "What happened to the air conditioner? I wanna go home, it's summer!"

She''s write, it is summer, and we're trapped in this damn school, stuck in the blistering heat. We're trapped in this heat, and we can't go home. because THEY won't let us.

"YOSH!" I say, getting up. "I'm gonna go check out what happened to our sweet, swet air."

As I walk off, I feel a slight tug on my arm.

"Yu ki, what are you doing?" I ask the cotton candy colore haired cutie.

"I want to come too, kummie!", She says while holdng my hand thightly as if she is hang for dear life.

"Okay" I tell her in the most comforting yet somewhat belittling way possibl

As we make our trek to the school basement, we hear odd rustling sounds. Sound s that sound like someone rusting through things. I look over to find one of them. As I reach out to my shovel, yuki bgins to walk up and spark up a cnvrsation with it.

"That dam idiot" I think in my head which I ues fur thinking. "Well it's a good thing I brought this", I throw a plush Taromaur at the wall (Complete with realistic sounds, bye now for 900 yen!) In hopes of the zonbi noticing.

"BORF", It went off. The disgusting, vile, repugnant, horrifying, terror-inducing, and horrid stigma of a living being follows the sound with the determination to find it's evening meal.

"Aaaawww.", Yuki exclaimed, "They ran off. I didn't even get to say hi, how rude!" She puffs up her cheeks.

Oh god… I can't resist her cuteness. I walk up and give her a smooch on the cheek.

"We'll do the rest whn we turn on the AC", I say as I lok at yuki's dumbfounded face.

We continue pur quest to find out what happened to the AC.

To Be Continue


	2. Chatpr Too

Miki's POV

It's much more quite in the School Living Club without those two. Now I can actually focus on my book. As I flip through the pages, it becomes evident to me that there are several… errors. This is quite odd as H.P Lovehart is a renowned author and most of his stories have very little errors in them if none at all.

"Maybe it's just my imagination", all of a suuden I hear a gentle yet "out of tune" voice.

"Mabye it iss.", the voice says, when I look in the direction the voice is coming from, I see a woman with bright purple hair: Megumi Sakura, Megu-nee.

"Megu-nee?", I say in a confused tone of voice. I don't get it, isn't Megumi dead? She should be, but what am I looking at? Things aren't adding up, She should be a walking corpse like the rest of them, but yet here she is, alive and well.

I give my attention to Yuri, she looks terrified. I don't understand why though, judging from the angle of her head, her gaze is directed at Megu-nee. This shouldn't be surprising, I mean, when was the last time you'd see anybody dead come back to life, but that's when it hit me. Megu-nee really is a zombie, how else would you explain the odd way of talking? But she isn't hostile, it's almost like she retained EVERYTHING in her past life.

"BZZZT! This just in, local second year has no fucking clue what's going on!", My CD player jist talked.

"Ah, I get it now, this is a dream."

I open my eyes to find that I'm at the University library. I suppose I must have dozed off, but why am I even in here? I shake that thought off and immediately rise from the chair I rested in.

"That dream was really odd, but I'll just try to disregard tha-"

Thukn

Wat the frakc was tht? O h no, my mind I s uddenly makig incoherent thots.

…

…

"Tht ws easuer then i expdctde." A mistereus voice sez

To B Contin


	3. Intermission, yo!

This entire thing is a joke, that actually took plenty of inspiration from Garfielf.

Check it out when you get the chance, it's funny stuff.


End file.
